Protectors
by natalieandiankabrarox
Summary: Add in a vesper spy, a few mysterious good guys, a video tape, lucian poisons and what do you get? This story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Anyways, I got this sucky idea when I was forced to go shopping with my mom.

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox does not own the 39 clues.

* * *

-At the Cahill mansion-

Amy, Ian, Dan, Natalie, Ted, Ned, Sinead, Alistair, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, and Jonah were assembled in the spacious Cahill home along with the non-Cahills, but honorary ones Nellie, Jake and Atticus.

"Good morning, all our favorite Cahills. The vespers have been defeated, the hostages saved, so I thought we should spend some time with our distant and immediate family.", Fiske said. "However, there is a discovery of a group that calls themselves the protectors, and we do not know who they are. That will be figured out in due time, first enjoy yourselves."

-somewhere-

"Oh, shit.", said a male voice.

"A vesper spy.", said a female voice amusedly. "Let me show you how to execute this Lucian style. They got the house surrounded. The spy, correction spies will be killing the Cahills today. Come on, guys! We got to go now!"

-At the Cahill mansion-

"Nobody move.", Jake said.

He was holding Natalie with a gun to her head.

"Let me go!", she shrieked.

"If any of you move, I'll blow her brains out. No one can stop the vespers now."

"Correction, idiot. That's my protectee you're holding. And no one messes with me or my protectees.", said a female.

She fired her dart gun while Jake held his gun off Natalie in surprise.

The Kabra look alike smirked and bent down.

"Nothing to worry about. I have this handled. He will only be out five minutes.", she said.

"Jade?", Ian said.

"Yes. Everything will be explained, whinyhead. Shut up and let me handle this.", Jade said.

"Whinyhead Ian, whinyhead Ian!", Dan taunted.

"W-w-who are y-y-ou?", Amy stuttered.

"I'm Natalie and Ian's cousin. Enough questions. This will be handled.", Jade said.

* * *

I know this is weird, but can you send me in suggestions for 3 girls and 1 boy's names?

If you are reading this, thanks!

Don't forget to reply!

Pearl:)


	2. Chapter 2

hello!

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox doesn't own the 39 clues.

* * *

Three girls and a boy walked inside.

"Hey Jade, you got him?", the boy said. He was tall, blonde and had green eyes.

"Of course, what does it look like?", Jade replied.

"Do you have a closet around here?", Jade asked.

"Yes, around this way.", Dan said.

"Okay. Tie him up James, and throw him in that closet. I'll get someone to dispose of him.", Jade said.

A very Tomas looking guy picked up Jake and went with Dan.

"W-w-who are y-y-y-you?", Amy stuttered.

"Watch this.", Jade said.

She took out a laptop, placed it on the desk and switched it on.

_"Dear clue hunters.",_ said a picture of Grace. _If you are watching this, one of the protectors assigned to the teams has revealed themselves due to immense danger to you lives. They are as follows-_

_Jade Kabra for the Lucian branch._

_Chris Wolfe for the Madrigal branch._

_James Kleister for the Tomas branch._

_Michelle D'Souza for the Ekaterina._

_Ivy Parker for the Janus branch._

_Please do not attack your protector due to misguided notions. From this day onwards, they will attend every Cahill reunion for your safety." _

"Woah. and you never told us about this?", Hamilton said.

"Of course not. Until you were in real danger, we would not reveal ourselves.", said Chris.

"S-s-s-stuck in catacombs and b-b-b-breaking into l-l-l-lucian h-headquarters, c-c-c-climbing , and being f-f-f-fed to sharks and o-o-o-other stuff isn't dangerous?", Amy asked skeptically.

"Who do you think disabled all the alarms in the lucian headquarter so that you wouldn't be crushed? And who do you think tipped off the Holts? Yes we couldn't help you all the time, but we had to put something down to your ability.", Jade replied.

"But why today?",Ian asked.

"According to my calculations, the vespers were going to take Gideon's ring and force the clues out of you two. Now isn't that dangerous?", Michelle asked.

"Fine. What do we do now, oh great and mighty protectors?", Dan asked sarcastically.

"We escape.", Ivy said.

"Yes, but how?", Sinead said.

Jade smirked. Well, because she was a Kabra, of course.

"Follow us.", she said.

* * *

I know this seems weird, but thanks for reading!

Pearl:)


	3. Chapter 3

hello! Should I do Jonah, Ivy and other protector pairings?

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

The Kabra look alike led the Cahills down the hall and into the basement.

She stepped up to the wall and ran her fingers over it.

"Authorization ID?", said a computerized voice.

"19354, Jade Kabra, lucian.", Jade called out.

"You may now enter the underground.", the computer voice told them.

The wall moved apart to reveal a white doorway.

"Cool! Are you a ninja?", Dan asked stupidly.

The five protectors stepped inside and made sure all the Cahills did too.

The floor started to move downwards and the Cahills were taken along.

"Where are we going?", Sinead asked.

"Kabra mansion, London or shall we do our base in the middle of the ocean? You can decide.", Ivy said.

"Let's have a vote, shall we?", Dan proposed.

"I agree.", Natalie said.

"Hey, you just agreed with Dan! It's a miracle!", Ian said.

"Shut up.", Natalie growled.

And what did Ian do?

Can you guess?

He smirked.

"I vote London.", said a bunch of voices.

"So London it is.", Jade said.

"Wait a minute. We're going to my house? Who told you you can do that?", Ian frowned.

"Ian, you forget that one third of the house is mine. You, me and Natalie all have equal rights over the fortune and the house.", Jade smirked.

She pushed a button and the elevator thingie stopped.

She strode down the hall until she came to a door, which she opened.

They were in an airfield.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what? H-h-h-h-ow are we in a a-ai-irfield?", Amy stuttered. She was afraid of the Kabra look alike, and that she was a Kabra.

* * *

I'm stopping here...

I'm going to do some pairings,

Jade and Chris, Ivy and Jonah, and Michelle and James.

How does that sound apart form the regular?

Pearl:)


	4. Chapter 4

hello!

Discliamer: natalieandiankabrarox doesn't own the 39 clues...obviously!

* * *

"Never mind about that. Well, what are you all waiting for? Do you want to be locked up in a cell?", Michelle asked.

Ekat thinks she's soooo smart. Well she is, but she doesn't have to show it!

The small group strode forward.

"You get to use my house. And my jet.", Ian grumbled.

"Oh shut up you whinyhead.", Jade said. She was getting tired of Ian complaining all the time. Who wouldn't?

-On Ian's private jet-

"Hey does this place have skittles?", Dan asked.

Suddenly, a butler appeared.

"Yes, sir. Please eat all you can.", He said.

"This place is awesome Cobras!", Dan shouted.

"Need you be reminded? It's Kabra. And, all these servants listen to us. One drop of poison- and you can die.", Jade said.

"Okay, okay. I'll call you Ian, Natalie and Jade. I love my life and my ninjaness!", Dan said.

-later-

"Hey Natalie!", Dan called.

"What Dan?"

Natalie had agreed to call Dan Dan because he called her Natalie now.

"Amy and Ian are moping around. Let's pull a prank on them!"

"I have an idea."

"Come on! What are you waiting for?"

-afterwards-

"Hello brother.", Natalie said.

"What is it now, Natalie?", Ian asked.

"I have a plan to stop you moping about after Amy."

Saying that, Natalie dug her nails into Ian's arm. They contained poison which would leave Ian out cold for 10 minutes.

-in Amy's new room-

"This place is awesome isn't it Amy?", Dan rushed into her room pretending to be on a sugar rush.

"Not a sugar rush again.", Amy said, getting off of her bed and going near her little brother.

Dan whipped out a dart gun and shot Amy with it.

Their siblings will never mope about again!

MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

* * *

This is the new chapter.

Ciao!

Pearl:)


End file.
